


Got Milk?

by Rookblonkorules



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bickering, Domesticity, Drabble, Family, Gen, Humor, Milk, edwin children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookblonkorules/pseuds/Rookblonkorules
Summary: Ed and his son unite against a common foe.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Original Character(s), Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Winry Rockbell & Original Character(s)
Series: Family Matters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933309
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Got Milk?

“Caleb,” Winry warned, hands on her hips, standing by her son’s chair. “I already told you. You’re not leaving the table until you drink your milk.”

“I don’t want to!” Caleb crossed his arms and jutted out his bottom lip in a pout. “Milk’s yucky!”

“But if you don’t drink it,” Winry said, “you won’t grow big and strong like Daddy. Don’t you want to grow big and strong like Daddy?”

For a moment, Caleb looked uncertain. His eyes roved from the glass of milk, to his father, sitting across from him and going over military reports. 

And then the moment was ruined when Ed opened his big, fat mouth. 

“Hey, I grew up without ever drinking my milk.”   
Winry threw her hands up in the air. “Edward!”

“What?” Ed looked genuinely bewildered. “Honesty is important.”

“I was being honest! Milk helps you grow big and strong.”

“I’m living proof you can grow big and strong without it!”

“You were also a midget for half your life!”

“What’d you say?”

“You heard me!”

As his parents bickered, Caleb quietly left the table and gave his milk to the dog. 

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the Edwin family.


End file.
